


Taking Turns

by evilwriter37



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Sounding, is hiccup kinky or just curious?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Written for a request on tumblr.The Dragon Riders want to give Hiccup a gift to show that they appreciate his leadership, but he doesn’t want anything material. Instead, he wants to have sex with all of them, and there aren’t really any qualms to be had about that.





	Taking Turns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashleybenlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/gifts).



“Hiccup, are you sure about this?” Ruffnut asked as she tied the knots on his left wrist.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. “Guys, I asked you all to do this, didn’t I?”

“We’re just making sure,” Tuffnut said, finishing up the knots on his other wrist. Now Hiccup’s hands were securely tied to the headboard of his bed.

“Yeah, when we were planning on giving you a gift to show that we appreciate your hard work, and we asked you what you wanted, we weren’t expecting this,” Snotlout agreed, running a hand over Hiccup’s bare right leg. The rest of him was bare too, his clothes discarded on the floor. Hiccup was practically trembling with excitement and anticipation. No one had even touched his cock yet and he was hard. Just the promise of what was going to be taking place was enough to arouse him. 

“Guys,  _ please _ .” He wanted it, wanted it bad. When they’d approached him to ask about what gift he wanted, he hadn’t wanted anything material. He wanted all of his friends, his  _ lovers  _ to fuck him, one after the other. He wanted to have all of them in him, even the women; that’s what strap-ons were for. And he wanted more, wanted to try out some new things, but the Dragon Riders were seeming hesitant about it, even as they surrounded his bed and ran hands over him. “If I don’t like it I’ll safeword out. You know my safeword, right?”

“Yeah. Dragons,” Astrid responded. She giggled. “Who would have guessed that? So, what do you want to do first?”

“Sounding,” Hiccup answered. He’d never had anything in his cock before, had never even considered it, but he was curious as to how it felt, how it could possibly be good.

Fishlegs laughed a little. “Who knew you were so… kinky?”

“Don’t knock it till you try it.”

Tuffnut went over to Hiccup’s nightstand, where the metal rods he’d made just for the occasion were.

“Wait. You’ve done this before?” Ruffnut questioned.

“No, but it’s worth a shot.” Hiccup was loving all the hands on him, and he curved into it. It was like they were purposefully ignoring his cock to tease him. 

“How’d you even find out about this?” Astrid asked.  _ Now  _ his cock wasn’t being ignored. She was taking it in one hand, pumping it slowly, and Hiccup sighed happily before speaking.

“Dagur. You know how he is. Always gives way too much information. Was telling me about some of the things he and Mala do in bed, and this was one of them.”

“You were talking about sex with  _ Dagur? _ ” Snotlout questioned. “Ew.”

“Not my fault that that’s what he wanted to talk about.” Hiccup’s face heated. “I kind of told him what I wanted you guys to do to me.”

“Great,” Ruffnut said with a roll of her eyes. “Now he knows we’re all fucking each other.”

“He actually - mm - figured that out on his own.” 

Hiccup’s breathing began to race a little as Tuffnut returned with one of the rods. It was dripping oil, and he handed it to Astrid, who was now gripping just beneath the head of his cock. Ruffnut had begun playing with his left nipple, and Fishlegs with the right, the pleasure shooting straight down to where Astrid was holding him, making him moan a little.

“Hiccup, are you sure?”

“P-positive.”

Hiccup couldn’t help watching as Astrid held the rod to his slit. Then it was going in him and he gasped and groaned. A sudden heat flashed through his veins, and it hurt at the same time it felt good. It was so odd to be stimulated here, but he wanted the rod deep, wanted the sensations to continue.

“Deeper, Astrid,” he urged her.

It burned with pain and pleasure all at once, and Hiccup tilted his head back with a groan, closing his eyes. Astrid stopped her movement at the sound.

“No, deeper,” Hiccup told her. “Please.”

The rod was moving again, ever so slowly sliding into him, and calloused hands of all sizes were still caressing his body and playing with his nipples. The experience was new and good and wonderful. 

Then the rod was so deep it touched his prostate, like Dagur had told him it would, and Hiccup gave a pleased cry, arching into the hands touching him.

“Did that hurt?” Astrid asked worriedly.

Hiccup managed to huff out a laugh. “Gods, no. You just got my prostate. N-now move the rod in and out.”

“Whatever you say, Hiccup.” Then Astrid was doing it, slowly, and Hiccup curved his hips into it, moaning. He wasn’t used to this new sensation, and it was just as strange as it was good. It was creating tingles all the way down his legs and into the toes of his one foot. Then the rod would come back down, press lightly at his prostate, and he would see stars behind his closed eyelids and almost choke on his own breath.

“Bigger,” he got out after a time. “I want bigger.”

This time, no one asked if he was sure, and the rod was being pulled from him, dangling a string of precum that went to land on Astrid’s hand. It wasn’t long before there was another rod in him, and Hiccup twisted his upper body at the sensation, at the stretching of it. He unconsciously pulled on his bonds even though he didn’t want this to stop. It hurt, but it was almost a good hurting. Hiccup hadn’t really ever thought of himself as a masochist, but damn, he was  _ enjoying  _ this.

Astrid slid that one in and out of him too, leaving him moaning and twisting his head. Though, she eventually pulled it out, and Hiccup was struck with disappointment.

“No, leave it in,” he panted. “It’ll work for orgasm denial. Then tie a cord beneath the head of my cock so it doesn’t slip out.”

For some reason, Hiccup was enraptured by watching the way the rod just sank into him, watching Astrid as she reached for a leather cord from his nightstand and tied it beneath the head of his cock. It was an odd sensation to have the rod stuck in him, to see it poking out of his slit, but it was good all the same.

Snotlout’s hand was on his cock next, stroking pleasure into him, and Hiccup breathed out a little “Yes” at it. Oil was passed around, and Hiccup eagerly spread his legs, let Tuffnut pour some on his perineum, down over his hole. There would be quite a mess to clean up after, but Hiccup didn’t care. 

Then Tuffnut’s fingers were pressing into his perineum and massaging, putting more pleasure into his body, and Hiccup’s hips curved off the bed to reach for the hands touching him. Snotlout was still pumping his cock, and Fishlegs and Ruffnut hadn’t ceased their attention to his nipples. They were adding their mouths to it as well, licking and sucking, and Astrid’s tongue landed on the head of his cock, circling around the rod in him. Hiccup didn’t care how he was moaning at all of this. How was he supposed to remain quiet when he was being pleasured so thoroughly by people he loved?

Tuffnut’s fingers went down, stroked around his rim, and the muscle fluttered at the attention. Hiccup moaned as one long finger sank into him and Astrid began simultaneously massaging his balls. Then Fishlegs’ mouth was leaving his nipple, replaced with his huge fingers, and he was kissing at his neck where he was sensitive. Hiccup was absolutely lost in a sea of sensation and pleasure. It was unbelievable how good this all felt, to be pleasured in so many places all at once.

There was enough oil for Tuffnut to slide in a second finger rather easily, and then he was stroking at his prostate, making Hiccup buck and cry out and pull on his restraints. He was losing track of who was touching him where, of whose mouths were on him. There were hands running over his abdomen, his cock, his balls, mouths leaving wet trails along him, teeth leaving marks. There were hands in his hair, tugging, caressing. His pleasure just kept building and building, and he was sure he would have been climaxing if not for the rod in him. He  _ wanted  _ to cum, but he was also enjoying this denial of it.

“Astrid, you can have him first since he’s your fiancé,” Snotlout said. 

Hiccup was able to come back a little at Snotlout’s voice. There was a mouth on his own - Ruffnut’s - and he moaned into her. Tuffnut’s fingers slipped out of him, but were replaced with two thicker ones: Snotlout. It felt like he was being touched absolutely everywhere, and his climax was  _ right there _ , but he couldn’t reach it, and was actually enjoying the torment of that. Astrid’s hands left him as she went to ready herself for taking him. His moans muffled by Ruffnut’s mouth for the time being, he could hear her undressing and working to attach the strap-on he’d made. The size was based off of his own cock, so he’d have something nice and long in him. Snotlout was fucking him with his fingers, and though he wasn’t touching his prostate, Hiccup was enjoying it nonetheless, enjoying the slight friction and the wet sound of it.

Ruffnut relinquished Hiccup’s mouth to Fishlegs, who had one large hand running over his quivering body. Tuffnut was pulling on one of his legs to lift it, and Ruffnut took that as a cue to lift the other one, leaving Hiccup completely exposed. 

Hiccup pulled his mouth from Fishlegs and watched with lustful attention as Astrid climbed onto the bed and took ahold of his knees. She was absolutely beautiful naked. Snotlout’s fingers had left him and now the strap-on Astrid was wearing was rubbing against his hole.

“Do it, Astrid.  _ Please _ .”

Hiccup arched and gave a cry as Astrid entered him. Then she was fully settled, the artificial cock rubbing against his prostate. It felt odd to have it being pressed on from two angles at once. It created a pressure inside him, like something had to just release and  _ explode _ and his body was begging him to let it happen. 

“ _ Ohhhh fuck… _ ” Hiccup’s eyes rolled back and closed as Astrid began fucking him. She was slow at first, allowing him to get used to the stretch and depth and the sweet friction. There were still hands all over him, caressing at his thighs, his torso, his cock, pinching and playing with his hardened nipples. Mouths sucked marks into his neck and his chest and his stomach. The cord came off of his cock, but only so someone could work on sliding the rod in and out of him. His body tried desperately to orgasm as it was pulled almost all the way out, cum seeping out around the rod, but then it was just being pushed back into him, and he yelled and unconsciously pulled at the ropes binding him.

“Hiccup, you okay?” That was Astrid’s voice.

“I-I didn’t say my safeword, did I?” Hiccup gasped out. “K-keep going.  _ Ahh…  _ Everyone just keep going. I’m  _ loving  _ this.”

Astrid sped up her pace a little, and the cord was tied back around his cock so the rod wouldn’t slip out.

“Faster, Astrid,  _ please _ .”

His fiancée complied, speeding up her hip movements, driving the toy into him harder, making his body reach for it and a cry leave his mouth. Fiancée. He really liked that word. He was going to marry this beautiful woman that was giving him pleasure. He wished he could marry all the other Dragon Riders as well, but that couldn’t happen. He could still be with all of them after being married though. There were no rules against that, and if there had been he would have said to Hel with them. He loved more than just one person, loved them all equally and so much.

Hiccup was practically wailing at all the attention, and he was glad they were the only occupants on the Edge. Someone's hand was in his hair, pulling on it to tilt his head back. An open mouth ran over his exposed throat. His nerves were tingling and burning and he didn’t think he’d ever felt this good before.

Astrid went at him quite a bit longer than a man would have, but that made sense given that the cock she was using wasn’t real. She stopped when Hiccup began shaking rather violently, pulled out of him. The twins still grasped his legs though to keep them up.

Astrid reached her hand between his legs, stroked one finger around the sensitive head of his cock. 

“Do you want to cum?” she asked him gently.

Hiccup shook his head. “N-not yet.” He drew in a few deep breaths, trying to relax his body, but it was difficult with all those hands and lips still working him over. “Snotlout, you go next.”

“You sure? You’re looking pretty fucked out.”

“I want  _ all  _ of you,” Hiccup whined as Astrid climbed out from between his legs.

Hiccup was glad when Snotlout was positioning himself between his thighs once he’d taken his cock from his pants and slicked it up with the oil. He poured a little more over Hiccup’s rim as Astrid’s lips touched the stump of his left leg. His prosthetic was off, not needed for this.

“Hiccup, put your legs on my shoulders,” Snotlout told him, and Hiccup gladly did as he said when Ruff and Tuff released him. 

Then Snotlout was sliding into him, stretching him more than he already was. He was short, but thick. Snotlout had been ashamed by his size at first but Hiccup had assured him that it was perfect, that all the Dragon Riders were perfect to him. The head of his cock fit nicely against his prostate, which had swelled with his arousal. Then there was the rod pressing at it from the other side… Basically, Hiccup was in Valhalla.

“Hiccup, how do you want it?” Snotlout asked, gripping at his legs.

“Doesn’t matter,” Hiccup panted. “Fuck me to your heart’s content.”

And Snotlout did, going hard at him, which Hiccup was perfectly fine with. The shorter length of his cock and the shape of it had him hitting his prostate perfectly, and pleasure flamed through every part of Hiccup’s body, smoldering hot in his cock and his ass. His muscles were clenching around Snotlout like he was cumming, and he could have been, but he couldn’t ejaculate with it, which he wanted to do very badly, though the anguish of leaving the rod in was just too good.

That most definitely had to be some sort of orgasm. Hiccup was yelling with the increase of pleasure, lifting his hips right off the bed to reach desperately for Snotlout. His insides were throbbing and rippling and his cock was throbbing right along with it. Then it stopped, the intensity of the pleasure lowering, and he went limp against the bed, gasping for breath as Snotlout continued to thrust into him. He wanted his cock to be touched so badly, and then it was, one of Fishlegs’ large and gentle hands taking it and stroking. There were still hands and mouths all over him that he couldn’t hope to keep track of.

“ _ Agh!  _ Fucking  _ gods! _ ”

Snotlout suddenly stopped at his outburst. “Are we hurting you?” he asked quickly.

“Keep fucking me,” Hiccup whined. “No matter what sound I make, don’t stop unless I use my safeword.” He opened his eyes, looked at Snotlout. The lust in his piercing blue eyes was incredible. “A-and you can cum in me. You can all cum in me. I want you to. Please.”

No more questions were asked, and Snotlout resumed pivoting his hips, grunting as he did it. Hiccup liked the sound, knew that Snotlout enjoyed being inside him and felt privileged that he wanted him despite the size of his cock, which Hiccup found was far from inadequate. He used it correctly, and that was what mattered.

“Oh Thor,” Hiccup gasped, letting his eyes slide closed again. He arched into all the hands and lips touching him, yanked on his ropes a little. Hands - Astrid’s - were cupping his face, and then her mouth was on his and their tongues were connecting. He moaned happily against her, rocking himself into Snotlout’s movements. 

It was only a few minutes before Snotlout was climaxing, gripping his legs hard enough to leave bruises, yelling out a curse. Hiccup arched into him as best as he could, trying to make him go deeper, loving the feeling of his seed being released into him. Fishlegs was squeezing at his cock and Hiccup was keening into Astrid’s mouth.

Then Snotlout released him and left his body, letting his legs go back down onto the bed. Hiccup pulled himself from Astrid’s mouth.

“Ruffnut.” He had the order of how he wanted his friends to take him in his head. Tuffnut would be next after his sister, and then Fishlegs. He knew he was going to be hurting from this later, but he didn’t care.

Ruffnut nodded and grinned, leaving his side to go prep herself for him. Snotlout was climbing out from between his legs.

“Guys, I wanna try something else.”

“What do you want to try?” Astrid asked, stroking one finger around his nipple.

“You - hm - see those beads on my nightstand?”

“These?” Snotlout asked, holding up a long, narrow string of black beads.

“Yeah, those.” Hiccup’s stomach was fluttering with excitement. “Take the rod out and put those in.”

Hiccup was glad no one questioned him. Snotlout just came over and untied the cord, began to pull the rod out.

“S-someone hold me at the base to make sure I don’t cum yet!” Hiccup got out frantically. He wanted this to go on for a while. 

Fishlegs firmly held the base of his cock as Snotlout steadily drew the rod out. The metal was coated in cum and there was some seeping out of him, but not enough to count as him ejaculating. He was on the verge of it, wanted it desperately, and that desperation was something he was enjoying.

Then Snotlout was gripping him beneath the head of his cock, and he began pushing the beads into his slit. Hiccup moaned and shifted his hips, but then Tuffnut was holding him down. Gods, it was hot to be held down like that.

“Hiccup, is that far enough?”

“Deeper. Please.”

Hiccup choked on his own breath as he felt the beads poking at his prostate, and then they were sliding  _ inside _ and his eyes rolled back and his body spasmed. He had another moment of feeling like he was climaxing, and he tried to arch into it but Tuffnut held him firmly. A scream left his lips.

Once his orgasm was over, Hiccup went slack against the bed, quivering and breathing hard. Snotlout had released the beads so that they hung out of him, and Fishlegs was gingerly pumping his cock. It seemed that he’d remain erect if he orgasmed without ejaculating. That was good. He was  _ enjoying  _ this.

“Okay, boys, out of the way,” Ruffnut said, climbing onto the bed. “Let me take this horny bastard.” Despite the insult, her words were affectionate.

Hiccup felt her kneel between his legs as Fishlegs and Tuffnut released him. Then she was grabbing at his hips to position him, resting his ass against her thighs, and he had his legs spread wide for her. The same strap-on that Astrid had used was pushed into him, and Hiccup yelled as it brushed his prostate. It felt odd, but incredibly good having the beads in there while he was being penetrated this way. 

Ruffnut started out slow, and Hiccup wrapped his legs around her, holding her tightly with them, loving the slide of the toy in him with Snotlout’s cum. His eyes were closed and he was being overwhelmed by sensation, so he couldn’t keep track of who was pulling fingers through his hair, who was licking and biting his nipples, who was stroking his cock and his abdomen. Though, he did open his eyes to watch Ruffnut do this. Her gaze was on his face, clearly enjoying his expressions.

“When did you get so kinky?” she asked, beginning to speed up her movements.

“ _ Ungh - agh…  _ I-I think it’s curiosity mostly,” Hiccup answered as best he could. “W-wanted to know how this all feels.”

“And it feels good?” Fishlegs checked.

“So good. So fucking good.  _ Fuck! _ ” The exclamation was from Ruffnut suddenly driving into him hard and fast, and it made his legs shake and come loose from around her. “Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods!” Hiccup lost the ability to speak, loudly whimpering and moaning out his pleasure. 

It wasn’t long before he was left writhing on the bed, reaching desperately for every touch, feeling like he was going to drown and die in all these sensations.

“Wanna cum!” he shouted. “Please, please, please! Wanna cum!”

His friends ignored his pleas, and he loved and hated it all at the same time. He  _ had  _ specifically asked for them to deny him orgasm until he was at his wits end with it. He’d also asked them to overstimulate him after, to keep going even after his body had deemed it too much. He wanted to push and play with his own limits.

“Gotta make out with all of us first,” Tuffnut told him. Then there was his mouth on his and Hiccup tried his best to make out with him, but it was difficult when all he wanted to do was moan. Tuffnut didn’t seem to mind, was just licking into his open mouth. 

Then it was Astrid’s turn and Hiccup managed to kiss back a little, but had to keep pulling away to pant and let out his voice. It felt like all of his nerves were on fire. He wanted to beg again, but knew he didn’t have to. If he made out with all of them, he’d be allowed to cum.

Snotlout was next, kissing him hard, ferociously, wrapping his hand loosely around his neck as he did it. Hiccup hadn’t expected any less vigor from him.

Fishlegs was gentle with his mouth, with the nipple he was caressing that was reddened and sore and blissfully wet from pinching and twisting and biting. 

Then it was Ruffnut’s turn, and she was leaning over him, taking his thighs to bring his legs into his body and bend him in half. It was no difficulty for Hiccup, who’d grown flexible from dragon riding. Hiccup tried his best with her, as she was the one taking him, thrusting into him hard.

When she pulled away, Hiccup was back to begging, muttering “please” over and over. 

Ruffnut let go of him, pulled the toy from him, stroked her hands around his abdomen and pelvis and thighs, everywhere but his cock.

But then another hand was gripping his cock: Tuffnut’s, and he began to carefully pull the beads from him, the sensation leaving Hiccup whimpering and shaking. He was almost there, almost  _ there… _

The beads were gone and Hiccup’s orgasm was upon him with a ferocity he’d never felt before. He was left convulsing and screaming with it, and Tuffnut was working him through it with his hand. The absolute peak of the pleasure shot through him, made him go limp and his head loll to the side. Hiccup didn’t think he’d lost total consciousness, as he could still feel some things, hear his friends voices through the ringing in his ears like they were speaking through murky water.

The pain was what brought him back to himself. He gasped, eyes going wide, struggled. He was getting his request, being overstimulated - Tuffnut pumping him hard and fast and coating him in his own cum. It ached and burned like nothing he’d ever felt before, leaving him shouting and tugging on his bonds, but he didn’t want this to stop just yet. He was determined to see just how far he could push himself.

Though, his body was acting out of his control, acting like it wanted it to stop, twisting, squirming, writhing.

“Sis, hold him down,” Tuffnut said, and Ruffnut did so, placing two hands firmly on his hips and pressing him to the bed so her brother could continue torturing his cock.

Hiccup didn’t understand how he could enjoy a pain like this, even as he was yelling with it and his body was trying to move away from it. It was pure, sensual agony. There were fingers stroking through his hair to soothe him, careful, loving hands on his torso and legs. But through all that there was that anguish that he was curving into and trying to get away from all at the same time.

Tuffnut began twisting his hand around the head of his softening length, and that left Hiccup shrieking and shaking. That was too much. Way too much. He wanted it to stop, and for a moment he forgot how he could make that happen, but then he remembered the word.

“ _ Dragons! _ ” he shouted desperately. “Dragons, dragons!”

And just like that, Tuffnut let go of him. Hiccup went slack, heaving and sweating, only now realizing that there were tears on his face. Those hands didn’t stop stroking him though, and it helped relieve the tension in his muscles.

“Hiccup, are you okay?” Tuffnut asked.

He swallowed, nodded. “Yeah,” he got out a little hoarsely. “I want you next.”

“Um, are you sure?”

“Yeah, Hiccup,” Astrid agreed. “You’re gonna hurt yourself.”

“Maybe. Maybe not.” He drew in a deep breath, looked Tuffnut in the eye. “Please.”

Tuffnut couldn’t deny the pleading, endearing look in his eyes, and soon, he was replacing his sister between Hiccup’s legs. His cock was bare, long and hard, and Hiccup licked his lips in anticipation. Tuffnut gently took his legs, pushed his knees up to his chest, and then he was sliding easily into him.

Hiccup shook in rapture with it, eyes closing and mouth gaping open. Someone, Snotlout, took advantage of that, pressed lips to his and dipped his tongue inside. Tongues were working over his nipples, and it hurt in the sweetest way possible. He was groaning, tears still leaking from his eyes, and Astrid’s careful fingers wiped them away, and her lips were on his forehead.

Tuffnut moved slowly, his movements speaking of lovemaking more than fucking, but that wasn’t what Hiccup wanted. He twisted his head from Snotlout.

“F-fuck me, Tuff.”

“Uh, yeah, I think that’s what I’m doing.”

“Harder!”

“Okay, but if you can’t walk right for the next week, that’s on you.”

Hiccup didn’t care. He wanted all of his lovers to have their way with him, take him hard, and he yelped as Tuffnut started doing exactly as he wanted, slamming into him with a cry of his own.

“Yeah! That’s it, Tuff!”

Hiccup steadily grew aroused again as Tuffnut fucked him. He was beginning to ache almost everywhere as well, especially inside, but he didn’t care. This wasn’t done yet.

When Tuffnut came, it felt like it almost soothed Hiccup’s insides. He sighed as Tuff pulled out and let go of him. Cum and oil was dripping from his hole and onto his bed, but that could be cleaned up later.

Next was Fishlegs, and Hiccup was glad that he simply approached him without asking if he was sure about this. What he did ask though was: “Can I untie you?”

Hiccup nodded, still working on getting his breath back. Fishlegs climbed on top of him, being careful not to rest his whole body on him, probably for fear of crushing him. Hiccup happily made out with Fishlegs as he untied his wrists. Once his arms came free, there were gentle hands rubbing at the chafing on his wrists before he could do that himself, Astrid on one side and Ruffnut on the other.

Fishlegs pushed sweat-damp locks of hair out of Hiccup’s face. “Are you alright with being on your hands and knees?”

“Yeah.”

Fishlegs moved off of him so Hiccup could get in position, and his muscles protested the motion, tired and hurting. Hiccup pushed that to the back of his mind. He’d be getting more pleasure soon, and this was almost done. He wanted Fishlegs  _ badly _ .

Two of Fishlegs’ large fingers stroked over Hiccup’s hole before dipping inside, making him moan and curve into him. It made sense that Fishlegs would be wanting to stretch him even further before taking him: he had the biggest cock out of all of them, though Snotlout was a little comparable in girth.

Fishlegs fingered him gently, opening him wider, carefully massaging his used prostate. The touch there ached and felt good all at once, and fire came to life in his cock and his stomach. Then his fingers were leaving him, there was a rustle of fabric, and two giant hands grasping at his hips. Hiccup was practically quivering with excitement.

“ _ Shit _ ,” Hiccup breathed as Fishlegs pushed himself into him. It hurt and felt good all at once, pain and pleasure twining around each other to make a perfect concoction of sensation.

The other Dragon Riders began caressing over Hiccup’s back and abdomen as Fishlegs began steadily thrusting into him. Smaller hands - Astrid’s - reached down to stroke and play with his cock and his balls.

Hiccup moaned loudly, but it was cut off by Ruffnut’s mouth on his, then Tuffnut’s, then Snotlout’s, hands in his hair tugging his head this way and that so they could all get a taste of his lips.

Hiccup was losing himself to the hands stroking all over his body - his back, his stomach, his chest and nipples, his genitals - and the different mouths and tongues connecting with his, and Fishlegs’ thrusts growing harder. He was in ecstasy, eyes shut, letting his pleasure be known through his voice in the bare seconds his mouth was free, and then continuing muffled into his lover’s wonderful lips.

The pleasure built upon itself, like waves crashing against each other before they could settle, building one giant one that would decimate him in euphoria.

“G-gonna cum,” he panted once he could break his mouth free. Then there were teeth tugging at his lower lip, and he groaned loudly, sobbed. 

The wave crested, smashed into him, and if he’d been standing he would have been knocked right over. He fell to his elbows as white fire gushed through him, made him spasm and scream and see lights behind his eyelids. His muscles clenched hungrily around Fishlegs’ cock, and those huge hands gripped his hips tighter. The pleasure wasn’t done yet, and Hiccup was going to scream again, but he could do nothing but have his mouth gaping open, his breath stolen from him as he trembled violently. Then he collapsed and fell into a loving darkness.

  
  


Hiccup woke with hands massaging his limbs and back and a hand brushing through his hair. He expected to feel gross and sticky, but it seemed that the Dragon Riders had washed him off. He smiled lightly, hummed a little.

“Hiccup, how do you feel?” Astrid asked him.

He sighed. “Happy. Really sore, but happy.”

As Hiccup came back to himself, he realized that one pair of hands was missing. He could tell who each of his Riders were just by their touch alone.

“Where’s Snotlout?”

“Out on watch,” Ruffnut answered. “Got worried that no one was keeping an eye on the Edge.”

“Huh. That seems more like an Astrid thing, doesn’t it?” Hiccup questioned.

“Yeah,” Astrid said. She kissed him on the cheek, still running fingers through his hair. “But I just wanted to be with you.”

“Thank you, guys. Thank you so much. I had a really good time.”

Hiccup began to fall into a blissful doze, but he was woken out of it by the sound of the door opening and then Snotlout tramping up the stairs.

“Ugh, what is it?”

“Dagur’s here.”

“Did he say why?” Hiccup pushed himself up, winced.

“No, but he said that it’s important and he needs to talk to you.”

“Great,” Hiccup muttered sarcastically. He wasn’t in the mood for this right now. He just wanted to sleep and stay relaxed. He sat, grimacing at the pain it caused, rubbed at his lower back. There was a deep ache there, inside him, probably his prostate.

_ Get over it,  _ Hiccup thought at his body.  _ I wanted sex and I got it, so shut the Hel up. _

His body of course, didn’t care, kept on hurting anyway, and his insides seemed to throb in an answer of discontentment. 

Fishlegs handed Hiccup’s clothes to him before he could even ask for them, and after he had his pants on, Tuffnut was fastening his prosthetic for him.

“Guys, you know I can do all this myself.”

“It’s called aftercare, my dude,” Ruffnut told him, ruffling his hair affectionately before Hiccup pulled his shirt on. “If you want to get fucked that hard, that’s what you’re getting. Get used to it.”

Hiccup laughed lightly. “Okay, okay.” He tried to hold in a groan as he bent and pulled on his boot, but it didn’t work. “So, where’s Dagur?”

  
  


By the time Hiccup was limping into the clubhouse he realized that he’d forgotten to comb his hair and that it must be a huge mess, what with all the hands that had been tugging and caressing it. He tried to smooth it down, but he doubted it did anything.

“Hiccup!” Dagur exclaimed happily upon seeing him, straightening from where he’d been leaning against the table.

Before Hiccup could fend him off he was being enveloped and crushed in his huge arms.

“Ow, Dagur!” he croaked out, the breath having been squeezed right out of him. “Careful.”

“Uh, sorry.” Dagur let go of him, and Hiccup was left to rub at his ribs. He could feel Dagur looking him over. “Damn, you look a mess. And you smell weird. What happened? Are those hickeys?”

“What? Noth- You were  _ smelling  _ me?!” Hiccup was again trying to smooth down his hair with one hand, the other going to his neck to cover the marks his friends had left on him.

Dagur shrugged. “Not purposefully.” He gave him another once-over, grinned knowingly. “You did it, didn’t you?”

“Did what? Can we just get on with why you’re here?” Hiccup hoped it wouldn’t involve travelling. The last thing he wanted to do right now was sit astride anything, especially a moving dragon.

Dagur wasn’t going to let up on the topic. “You know,” he started suggestively. “Had all your friends tie you up and have a go at that sweet ass of yours.”

Hiccup felt like his face was made of smoldering coals. “Dagur, can we not talk about- you’re engaged!”

He shrugged again. “Doesn’t mean I don’t like what I see.” He ruffled his hair fondly. “Sex hair looks cute on me.”

Hiccup batted his hands away and backed up a little. “Okay, okay! Yeah, that’s what happened.”

Dagur laughed. “Knew it!” He lightly batted him in the arm. “So, how was it? Must have been good if you can’t even walk right.”

Hiccup just rolled his eyes at him, crossed his arms, and frowned. He wouldn’t give him an answer. “Why are you here?”

“Think I know where another Dragon Eye lens might be. I’ll tell you where on the way.”

Hiccup closed his eyes for a moment and groaned a little. So this  _ was _ going to involve flying.

Dagur just chuckled. “I bet flying for you is going to be a real pain in the ass.” He winked at him, and all Hiccup could do was sigh.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Three Times Somebody Walked In On The Gang Having Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104438) by [ashleybenlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove)




End file.
